wod_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gifts: Get of Fenris
The Get of Fenris Gifts Spirits in service to or allied with a tribe's totem teach Tribal Gifts. Some tribes' Gifts haven't changed in centuries, while others (such as the Glass Walkers) regularly reinvent their relationship with the spirits. Learning a Gift from another tribe usually requires the Garou to be on good terms with at least one member of the tribe (generally a packmate) who can summon the appropriate spirit. Even then, the Garou must convince the spirit she is worthy of its blessings, and that she won't turn them against its tribal allies. Some Garou are extremely touchy about outsiders learning their tribal blessings, while others believe the practice strengthens the Garou Nation as a whole in its war against the Wyrm. Fierce fighters one and all, the Get beseech their spirit allies for Gifts of war. Even their Ragabash and Theurges are expected to stand out in battle. Rank 1 Lightning Reflexes Fenrir are Gaia's ultimate warriors, effortlessly switching from offense to defense as the needs of battle demand. A mongoose-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player reflexively spends one Willpower point. For the next day, the character need neither make a Willpower roll nor spend a Willpower point to abort to a defensive action. Master of Fire Fire-spirits were among the very first to make pacts with humanity, allowing men to warm themselves, drive off wild beasts, and clear the land. The cornerstones of civilization were laid in these simple acts, granting the spirits of flame much prestige. Homid Garou remember and continue to call upon these ancients pacts to protect themselves as the final fires of the Apocalypse loom. An ancestor-spirit or fire elemental teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point. For the rest of the scene, fire inflicts bashing rather than aggravated damage to the Garou. Razor Claws By raking his claws over stone, steel, or some other hard surface, the werewolf hones them to razor sharpness. A cat- or bear-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Rage point and the Ahroun takes a full turn sharpening her claws. All claw attacks do two additional dice of damage and are made at –1 difficulty for the rest of the scene. Resist Pain Fortifying herself with purpose and will, the werewolf shuts out the pain of her wounds. A bear- or badger-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Willpower point; the character ignores all wound penalties for the rest of the scene. Visage of Fenris The Get appears larger and more fearsome, commanding respect from peers and cowing his foes. A wolf- or toad-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Charisma + Intimidation. Only one success is necessary to affect non-Garou and Garou of equal rank; to affect Garou of higher rank, the player must score a number of successes equal to twice the difference of rank between the Garou and the target. For instance, to affect a Rank 4 Garou, a Rank Two character would need to score at least four successes. Allies and peers affected by this Gift see the Garou as impressive and noble (–1 difficulty bonus to all Social rolls). Foes pause a moment to summon the resolve necessary to fight such a monster (losing one from their initiative ratings). This Gift lasts for one scene. Rank 2 Fangs of the North Blue smoke rolls off of the werewolf's claws and teeth, which are transformed into curving daggers of hardened ice. Wounds inflicted with these terrible weapons turn black and fester, all the warmth and life driven out of them. A snow-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Wits + Survival (difficulty 7). The transformation lasts for the rest of the scene, or until banished voluntarily. Any individual wounded by the werewolf's fangs or claws suffers a –1 penalty for the rest of the scene as chills wrack her body. Additionally, such wounds heal badly; mortals are likely to lose injured limbs as the tissue necrotizes, and beings capable of supernaturally swift healing (such as vampires or Black Spiral Dancers) are unable to heal these wounds for one day per success on the Gift's activation roll. This Gift can't be used in Homid, but applies fully to the claws and/or fangs of all other forms. Halt the Coward’s Flight The Get may slow a fleeing (not charging) foe, making him easier to catch. A wolf-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Garou must spend one turn concentrating, and the player rolls Charisma + Intimidation (difficulty equal to the target's Willpower). If the roll succeeds, the target's speed is halved for the rest of the scene. Snarl of the Predator The Garou lets out a feral snarl that terrifies opponents and cows them into submission. A wolf-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Charisma + Intimidation (difficulty equals the opponent's Wits + 3). Each success subtracts one die from an opponent's dice pools for the next three turns. This Gift takes one full turn to invoke. Troll Skin The Fenrir draws on the power of the earth for protection. Her skin grows tough and thick, covered with stony knots of hard, armored flesh. An earth elemental teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Stamina + Primal-Urge (difficulty 5). The character receives an extra die per success on all soak rolls for the rest of the scene (damage from silver remains unsoakable). The character suffers +1 difficulty to all Social rolls save for Intimidation while this Gift is in effect. Rank 3 Might of Thor The werewolf can increase his strength tremendously, the better to slay his foes. A wolf-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis and one Rage, then rolls Willpower (difficulty 8). The Garou's Strength doubles for one turn per success. This Gift can only be used once per scene. Redirect Pain This Gift allows the Fenrir to visit the pain of his wounds upon those who inflicted them. A cuckoo-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Rage point and rolls Manipulation + Primal-Urge (difficulty 8). For one scene, the target incurs whatever wound penalties are indicated by the Fenrir's current wound levels, regardless of whether or not the Fenrir actually feels the pain. Venom Blood The werewolf may change her blood into a black, acidic bile that poisons anyone unlucky enough to come into contact with it. A snake- or spider-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Rage point and rolls Stamina + Primal-Urge (difficulty 7). Anyone coming into contact with the Garou's blood for the duration of the scene takes one die of aggravated damage per success on the roll. Rank 4 Body Shift Garou raised in the shifting maze of human society are well-prepared for the endless adaptations Gaia demands of her protectors. An ancestor-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Garou can use her shapeshifting to alter her physical Attributes: A dot of Dexterity can be shifted to Strength or Stamina, and so forth. The player rolls Stamina + Primal-Urge (difficulty 9). For each two successes, one physical Attribute dot can be shifted for the rest of the scene. Heart of the Mountain The werewolf becomes as untiring and eternal as the mountains, and cannot be defeated in a test of endurance. A mountain goat-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Rage point and one Willpower point. For the rest of the scene, the Garou cannot fail any task involving Stamina. Torturers can never break him; though he can't breathe underwater and his lungs may fill with water, he will not die. The only exception to this is soaking damage. While this Gift is active, the werewolf is guaranteed to always soak at least one level of damage, but otherwise takes damage normally. Hero’s Stand The Get channels the power of Gaia herself, becoming one with the earth upon which he stands. Though he may not retreat or even move from the spot for the duration of the Gift, he gains many powers through Gaia's might. An earth elemental teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Willpower (difficulty 8). Each success grants one extra die to all Physical dice pools. In addition, the Garou may not be surprised, and all attacks are considered frontal. The Garou may not move until all foes have been defeated or have fled. Scream of Gaia The Garou emits a horrible, ragged scream imbued with Rage and the pain of Gaia. The force of the scream batters foes and knocks them off their feet. Storm-spirits teach this Gift. System: The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Rage. Everyone within a 50-foot (15 m) radius, except for the werewolf's pack, is blasted to the ground to suffer one unsoakable health level of bashing damage per success as a shockwave rips through the area. Rank 5 Endurance of Heimdall The Fenrir's body is suffused with hardiness beyond that of lesser beings. A boar-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends two Gnosis points and rolls Willpower (difficulty 6). If successful, the Garou's Stamina rating is doubled for the duration of the scene. Fenris’ Bite The werewolf's already vicious bite now easily mangles and severs limbs. An avatar of Fenris teaches this Gift. As the ultimate expression of the pact between tribe and totem, the greatest Get heroes may summon the war-avatar of their tribal totem to aid them in their hour of need. The avatar joins in combat, slaying all that are not Get of Fenris or under their protection. However, Great Fenris demands a sacrifice for his intervention -- usually the left hand of the summoner. It's said that if the war-avatar is called for no good reason, it will devour the summoner entirely before departing. This Gift is taught by Great Fenris himself. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Stamina + Occult (difficulty 6). Success summons the war-avatar of Great Fenris, who will fight at the Fenrir's side for the duration of the scene. At the combat's end, the summoner automatically gains the Battle Scar: Maimed Limb as the war-avatar claims Fenris' due; even if the Garou already possessed that Battle Scar, he gains it a second time as Fenris devours another limb. Horde of Valhalla When a Get evokes this Gift, he summons Great Wolves to aid him. It cannot be used lightly, and it requires a good standing with Fenris as well as a truly worthy circumstance. An avatar of Fenris teaches this Gift. System: The player may spend as many points of Rage and Gnosis as desired, and then rolls Charisma + Animal Ken (difficulty 6). The number of Great Wolves that appear is equal to the number of Rage and Gnosis points spent. The wolves are functionally identical to the hounds of the Wild Hunt, and they remain for the rest of the scene. Rank 6 Call Great Fenris As the ultimate expression of the pact between tribe and totem, the greatest Get heroes may summon the war-avatar of their tribal totem to aid them in their hour of need. The avatar joins in combat, slaying all that are not Get of Fenris or under their protection. However, Great Fenris demands a sacrifice for his intervention -- usually the left hand of the summoner. It's said that if the war-avatar is called for no good reason, it will devour the summoner entirely before departing. This Gift is taught by Great Fenris himself. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Stamina + Occult (difficulty 6). Success summons the war-avatar of Great Fenris, who will fight at the Fenrir's side for the duration of the scene. At the combat's end, the summoner automatically gains the Battle Scar: Maimed Limb as the war-avatar claims Fenris' due; even if the Garou already possessed that Battle Scar, he gains it a second time as Fenris devours another limb.